warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tormenta de arena
} | name = Tormenta de arena | cardimage = Tormenta de arena.png | gameimage = Tormenta de arena simbolo.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 75 | description = Conviértete en un ventarrón espiral de arena que envía a los enemigos volando y devora a aquellos que están atrapados en arena movediza. Drenaje de energía: 10 s-1 | strength = 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 | duration = | range = 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 m | damage multiplier = .5 | info = *Inaros spins with great speed, creating a storm that pulls in and lifts all enemies within 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 meters and dealing 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage per second to them, preventing them from moving or attacking before flinging them away. Inaros himself is unable to attack or activate other special abilities while Sandstorm is active, and his movement is slowed to 25% / 30% / 40% / 50% of his base speed. Sandstorm will also pull in nearby Recoger while active. Enemies do 80% / 70% / 60% / 50% of their damage to Inaros while Sandstorm is active. **Damage per second is affected by Fuerza de habilidades, while damage multiplier (mitigation) is not. **Range is affected by Rango de habilidades. *Sandstorm is a channeled ability that consumes 10 energy per second for the duration it is active. This ability will remain active until the ability key is pressed again (default ), or Inaros' energy is depleted. Sandstorm also has an initial casting cost of 75 energy. **Initial casting cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades. **Energy per second is affected by both Eficiencia de habilidades and Duración de habilidades. **While Sandstorm is active, Inaros cannot restore energy using Warframe powers like Vampiro de energía, Energy restoration mods and abilities like Sifón de energía and Energy Overflow, or pick up Energy orbs. However, Ira can still replenish energy upon Inaros taking damage. **While active, Inaros cannot fire weapons, use other abilities, or perform parkour Maniobras. *If Sandstorm kills an enemy that is under the effects of Devorar, a Sand Shadow will be created, which is a clone of the killed enemy that will fight alongside Inaros. *Activation and deactivation delays of 1.5 seconds are affected by Talento natural and Derivación rápida. Toggling will interrupt movement. | stance = | augment = | tips = | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduces channeling cost to ~'3.546' energy per second. **Reduces range to 5.1 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 18.75 energy and channeling cost to 2.5 energy per second. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases range to 37.5 meters. **Reduces damage to 200 per second. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases damage to 1495 per second. **Increases activation cost to 116.25 energy and channeling cost to 17.5 energy per second. | bugs = }} de:Sandsturm en:Sandstorm ru:Песчаная Буря Categoría:Inaros